All I Want For Christmas
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Will's looking to start a new tradition.


**All I Want For Christmas...**

**Category**: Romance/fluff

**Pairing**: Helen/Will

**Summary**: It's Christmas Eve and Will's looking to start a new tradition.

**Warnings**: None.

**Disclaimer**: Own nadda, zip, etc...

**Authors Notes**: With all the drama from the mid-season final, I felt a little mindless fluff was in order.. :)

* * *

He pulls his jacket a little tighter, trying to block out the wind as his arms settle firmly over the smooth leather. It's not only the cold souring his mood but that fact that while he's out here braving the elements, the rest of his team is cosied up in front of the fire watching bad Christmas re-runs and knocking back perfectly tempered eggnog.

It mightn't be a tradition yet -_they haven't been together long enoug_h- but he still feels like he's missing out on something important.

"_Come on Magnus_-" he can see his breath warm against the cold air and it does nothing to curb his impatience.

She should be back by now.

The thought plays on the forefront of his mind as he glances down the street of festively decorated shop windows. Despite the chill there's a warm glow ebbing from the delicately hung fairy lights, ribbons and plastic candy-canes but even the pleasant atmosphere is starting to grate against his nerves.

Glancing down at his watch he keeps his arms pressed together as he turns the face upwards. They've officially run every errand he can think of. The last, being sure to check every abnormal that had returned home for the holidays. And by every, he means _all_ twenty-five of them.

Yet instead of cupping warm milk laced with rum and enjoying the company of friends, he's silently cursing the good nature of his boss.

Even though it isn't entirely her fault.

He had, after all, agreed to let her go after the stray dog. Offering forced reassurance to the parents and child who stood in warmth of their apartment, trying to call the creature back. Strangely it wasn't the young girl with pigtails that had twisted his arm, it was the look from the women beside him. Her soft smile and pleading gaze had made his heart swell enough to reluctantly agree she should try and retrieve the dog.

However, that had been twenty minutes ago... and now he's grown tired of waiting.

Starting down the road, away from the family that's retreated back inside and further through the thick snow, he's about to reach for his cell when the distinctive bark of a dog cuts threw the air. Catching her form as it emerges from the darkness, arms clad with a bundle of fur, he can't help but feel relieved.

It's ridiculous.

She wasn't in any kind of danger and even if she was, she's more than capable of handling herself.. but in their line of work knowing she's safe, isn't something he's ever going to take for granted. "For a second I though I was going to need to call in backup-" he jokes, though as much as he tries there's still a hint of frustration underlying his tone.

"Come now Will..." she holds the puppy up between them, using it's small innocent body as a defence, "surely you couldn't subject such a creature to a cold, miserable Christmas Eve alone."

He instantly rolls his eyes at the predictable tactic. "Seriously? You've been doing that to me all night."

For a moment she looks offended by the insinuation and he quickly covers, reaching a hand behind the animals ear, "what's say we get this little guy home?"

She shifts the bundle in her arms, pulling a face as the creature slobbers up under her chin. It's behaviour she's been admonishing the whole walk back but the closer they get, the less she minds the overly excited show of affection. It isn't often she's greeted with such enthusiasm, especially from a species different to her own and she's starting to see why people are so enamoured with keeping dogs as pets.

The look on her face is an obvious one which he disputes with a raised hand, "Magnus, he has a home remember?"

A soft pout crosses her lips and he drops the arm, berating himself for finding the expression utterly adorable. Though in his defence he's dealing with two sets of puppy dog eye's trying to sway his resolve. "Don't even...just, _no_. We can't keep him. "

"I wasn't suggesting we dognap him-" she states matter of factly, continuing along the sidewalk, "but I'm certain a more traditional pet at the Sanctuary would easily find it's place."

"You've never owned a dog?" He guesses, a little surprised that in all the years she's been alive she's never sought the comfort.

"When Ashley was young..." her voice lowers slightly, recalling the loss of her daughter with a sharp breathe, "she begged me for a dog but between looking after the Sanctuary _and _a child, I felt it would be too much of a commitment to take on."

It's a warn smiles that touches her lips, remembering the weeks of silent treatment that ensued. At such a young age the stubbornness had almost been endearing. At least, until the age where it had become challenging to her own resolve.

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't-" he suggests, hoping to steer her away form the memories before they become too painful. Even though it isn't their first Christmas without Ashley he knows the grief is still raw and a few moments of distraction is the least he can offer her. "We could name him Tesla."

A soft laugh escapes her throat and the body of fur in her arms gives an appreciative bark. It's an entertaining idea but she's not so sure she wants a semi-permanent reminder of the once vampire running around. "Perhaps something a little more generic, I've always been fond of Oscar."

His mind instantly jumps to Oscar Wild as they climb the stairs leading to the owners apartment and he knows there's a tight lipped story just begging to be told. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Maybe one day-" she alludes with a coy smile before rasping lightly on the door. After a few moments it swings back and the father appears, a look of relief etched on his features as he greets them warmly. After exchanging pleasantries, Will's glad when she declines the man's offer to stay and takes hold of the banister while she gives the animal one last scratch behind the ears.

When both dog and owner return inside he motions down the stairs, shifting his free hand to her back as they start descending. The last thing he wants is for either of them to slip on the ice. Broken bones is definitely not a Christmas Eve tradition he's looking to start.

She stops just shy of the guttering and he wavers beside her, bracing against a large lamppost.

Now they're actually ready to go home he doesn't mind taking a few moments to let it all sink in; the hum of carols playing in the distance, the snow as it glitters under soft lights...it's picture perfect and he draws a smile, mirroring the women beside him.

"It truly is remarkable isn't it?" Her eyes are bright, flickering over the scene with appreciation until her gaze steadies beneath a flush of amusement.

He's instantly intrigued by the expression and lifts his head spotting the reason. Above them, cleverly disguised but entirely distinguishable, is a sprig of mistletoe. While he's prepared to laugh off the incident, the bubble expands into a nervous breath as he finds her gaze.

"It's _stunning_-" he murmurs gently, taking in every unusual imperfection from her flushed cheeks to the windswept curls that have escaped.

Without thinking he guides his hand up to brush the hair aside, letting his fingers settle against her neck.

She shivers under the contact and he's quick to react, drawing her body closer and capturing her lips softly under his own. It's tentative at first but her response gives him the confidence to deepen the kiss and instinct takes over, matching her dominant streak with equal desire.

It's only when the need for air becomes desperate that he pulls away, retaking the breath with minimal dignity at his loss of control. "I... _sorry_-" he winces sheepishly, sliding his hands down to rest against her shoulders. When she doesn't retract from the contact he takes it as a good sign.

"It's quite all right Will..." she's slightly out of breath and steals a moment to compose herself, drawing in his warmth.

It's admittedly a little awkward between them but she senses it has more to do with where they progress to next rather than what just transpired and she's quick to offer a suggestion, "though I feel we ought to discuss it in further detail, perhaps undertake a few demonstrations to show exactly what you're apologising for?"

His mind falls into a spin trying to keep pace with what she's implying and when he finally catches up, his response forms in a suggestive smirk. "So for example, I'd be really sorry if I did this..." he leans forward slowly, grazing his lips against nape of her neck and gets the message loud and clear from her sharp intake of breath.

"Then I guess I'd be really, _really_, sorry for this-" he continues trailing a path to her ear and can barely keep the advance under control.

For one he never expected this kind of invitation from her. The fact she's willing and actually encouraging it, has the potential to dismember all of his rational actions.

"Will, we should return home-" her voice scratches against his ear, mirroring the thoughts he's trying to heed.

Yes, they really should.

Taking her hand, he reluctantly separates them enough to begin the journey back to the Sanctuary. It's not the night he had planned, certainly not the Christmas tradition he was looking to start... but it's _definately _one he wants to continue.


End file.
